Wondering Why?
by piperhalliwellfanatic
Summary: This one is mainyl about Paige, changed Paiges age to 12, and Glens age to 17....You'll understand when you read itBIG CHANGES IN STORY!
1. Wondering about her

**

* * *

A/n: I don't own charmed in any way! **

* * *

Summary: this is mainly focused around Paige and what not, one shot, unless you want more, Be nice no flames please, R&R 

Prue-18

Piper-17

Phoebe-16

Paige- 15

Andy—18

Leo- 17

Cole- 16

Glen- 15

* * *

Paige, the youngest Haliwell, was walking upstairs joining her youngest sister in her room. Paige had a feeling of sadness in her eyes along with a deep look of depression as well. Phoebe, the second youngest, was looking at Paige wondering what has been bothering the kid for a little over a month now. Phoebe has noticed that Paige has been extremely distant form her, which is unusual for her because the 2 youngest sisters had told each other everything since Paige was born. Phoebe also hated seeing Paige like this. However Phoebe thought to herself, 

"I'm sure Paige, will be fine, after all she is the strongest one in our family!"

* * *

Paige was in the bathroom with the music blasting …………………… 

She had a razor in her hand and was staring at her arm watching…………………..

* * *

MUAHHHHHHHHHHHHH haha read and find out more..

I will update as soon as i can soemtiemn this week.


	2. The razor

A/n: VampirePrincess86, whisperitonce, PaigetheSuperWhitelighter, and Afw, thank you so much for the reviews, and don't worry I have no plans on stopping this story for a long time!

She had a razor in her hand, and was staring at her arm watching…watching blood drip down her arms. Paige heard someone coming up the stairs, just as Piper pounded on the bathroom door,

Piper: Paige come on hurry up we don't have all day

Paige hurried up and cleaned her arms off and threw the razor in the bathtub not bothering to clean it off. Piper hurried past Paige and slammed the door behind her. Paige thought oh no Pipers going to find the razor. What am I going to do, ok calm down she might not even see it.

Piper was thinking to herself, God she's so annoying she always takes so long in the bathroom. Just then phoebe came by and started banging on the door, Piper shouted at her,

Piper: Phoebe I just got in here, leave me alone go do whatever in your room

Phoebe: I cant I need to brush my hair and stuff I need the bathroom.

Piper: well too bad I'm using it now aren't I? Ha-ha

Piper was singing loudly to some gothic music stuff, she heard laughter coming from outside the door, she could tell it was Prue.

Prue: AHH you actually think you can sing good don't you?

Piper opened the door, walked out and walked into her room and slammed the door.

----------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue was thinking to herself, it always works to get her out of the bathroom.

Finally I get to take a shower. She opened the curtain and there on the floor was a razor with fresh blood still on it……..

A/N ok gies I need some ideas as to what I should do with Prue knowing about the razor!


	3. hurting

A/n: thanks everyone for the reviews, and lol I didn't even realize I had written it so that piper thinks its Prue. It just tends to happen that way! Read and enjoy. Oh and by the way I changed Glens age to 17

Prue was thinking finally I get to take a shower. She opened the curtain and there on the floor was a razor with fresh blood still on it.

Oh my god……oh I don't know what to do,

Just then Phoebe opened the door; Prue hurriedly shut the curtain and pretended like she never found it.

Phoebe: Prue were leaving in about t15 minutes so hurry up ok?

Prue: Ok phoebe thanks…I will be right down

Phoebe waked out of the bathroom thinking, Prue was awfully nice this morning which was very unusual for her. Paige was walking downstairs with Piper, on the way she stopped to go to the bathroom. Prue was just coming out with something behind her back

Paige: what are you hiding?

Prue: nothing you u need to worry about hurry up we are leaving really soon!

Paige: ok I am coming

Paige walked into the bathroom and immediately looked for the razor she had previously used and thrown into the tub. When she couldn't find it she started panicking. How could I lose it was just there, oh no what if someone found it, I'm dead. Oh no

Prue: PAIGE HURRY UP YOU GOT 2 MINUTES BEFORE WE LEAVE

Oh no.

Paige gathered herself and casually walked out of the house and started walking to school being unusually quiet. Piper sensed something was bothering her baby sister. She asked Paige,

Piper: Paige at school today you should go to the library and help me with something ok?

Paige: sure but i'm not very smart, with a deep hurt deep inside of her, Paige walked opposite directions form her sisters once they got to their school. Prue met up with Andy her boyfriend, captain of the football team, Piper met up with Leo, the captain of the math team, Phoebe met up with Cole, her boyfriend captain of the troublemakers, and finally Paige walked off by herself being careful not to see Glen.

_Flashback:_

_Glen: you are late you were supposed to be here by 2 minutes ago_

_Paige: i'm so sorry glen_

_Glen: whatever butch don't you ever do that again, I know you are sleeping with some one else!_

_With that Glen started hitting Paige across eh face and when she was down on the ground he started kicking her hardly in the ribs._

_Paige was pinned down against the floor when Glen forced himself upon her_

_End of flashback_

Paige was walking when all of a sudden a deep voice behind her said, hi honey……………………………..


	4. Where did Paige go?

A/n….thanks everyone for the great reviews…..if anyone has any ideas let me know…they would be greatly appreciated. And by the way, sorry I haven't updated lately…I'm on vacation form school and ive been overly busy, so thank you all or your patience and please keep reading

* * *

**Hi honey…..**

**Paige: Hi Glen, how are you ive missed you so much**

**Glen: cut the crap Paige and get in the car**

**Paige didn't really want to get into his car because she was afraid of what he would do to her. She wanted all the pain to just go away. But she didn't want to draw attention to **

**what was happening here at the school, so she just got into his car.**

**

* * *

**

**Prue was thinking about the razor she had fond and was thinking to herself, how Piper could do this to herself. She always thought of Piper as the one sister that could hold **

**everything together, but yet something must be bothering her enough to cut h herself and harm herself.**

**Why don't I just confront her? It's not like im going to yell and scream at her. Yea, ill just confront her and then everything will be perfectly fine.**

**As if on cue, Piper walked in the door and went up to her room, but before she could get all the way there, Prue stopped her and said,**

**Prue: Piper, we really need to talk about something.**

**Piper: Ok, great what did Phoebe do now?**

**Prue: it's not Phoebe its you, Piper I found this in the bathroom this morning before I took you gies to school!**

**Prue took out the razor from her bag and showed it to Piper whose face went a very light pale color**

**Piper: That's not mine**

**Prue: If it's not yours then who else's could it be?**

**Piper: I don't know but I know for a fact that it is not mine.**

**Prue: ok Piper, I believe you but we need to figure out whose it is then if it's not yours so you can go ahead and go do whatever while I wait for Phoebe and Page to get home then **

**I will call you down and ill talk to Paige and you can talk to Phoebe, oks?**

**Piper: sounds good.**

**While Piper went upstairs, Prue was pacing the manor, wondering what she was going to say to Paige when she gets home**

**Just then Phoebe came home.**

**Prue: Where is Paige, doesn't she always walk home with you?**

**Phoebe: yea but I haven't seen her since this morning, she wasn't in any of her classes so I though t she went home early sick or something.**

**Prue: well she didn't come home early so that's why I thought she came home with you!**

**Prue: PIPER GETS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Piper came downstairs with a worried look on her face. What happened why are you yelling?**

**Prue: Paige is missing; I thought she was going to walk home with Phoebe like she always does, but Phoebe said she missed all her classes today.**

**Piper: ok well me and Phoebe will go out and look for her around her school while you stay here in case she calls!**

**Piper and Phoebe went outside looked for over 4 hours, but little did they know Paige was no longer anywhere near them. Glen had her locked up somewhere they would never **

**know what hit them.**

**

* * *

**

**Paige started freaking out when it got dark outside and Glen was still driving her somewhere far. Paige was so scared at that moment nothing seemed like it was going to stop. She **

**wanted her razor, so she wouldn't have to feel all the pain she felt at that exact moment. Paige decided not to let Glen see that she was awake for she was scared of what he would **

**do to her.**


	5. close together forever

The next morning, Piper Prue, and Phoebe still didn't hear form Paige so they decided to call the cops. It was completely unlike Paige to be gone this long without telling anyone, especially Phoebe! Phoebe knew Paige must be so scared right now, Paige has barely been away form home for more than like 2 days, and that was like at a friend's house but never without letting us know where she is going.

* * *

While Prue and Phoebe were giving their statements, Piper was wondering if the razor she found was Paige's, and was wondering how she would confront her, something must be bothering her big time, but piper couldn't fathom what it could be.

But the sisters had a lot on their mind already so Piper wasn't going to worry about the razor until they found Paige safe and sound

Just then a cop came through the manor's front door frantically, looking for Prue.

Cop Jenkins: Excuse me mam, but we just got a tip that Paige was seen leaving with a man known as Glen, does that name ring a bell?

Prue: oh no, yea Paige used to be like so in love with that guy, he's 17 years old, and Paige is only 15, he was a bad guy, he had a extremely bad temper and he was kind of obsessive with Paige but I never thought he would do anything bad like this to her.

Cop Jenkins: Hold it there mam, we don't know is she left willingly with him or not, we cant jump to any bad conclusions here anymore. She may have left completely willingly with him, rite now I just need you to stay calm and go tell your other sisters about this and I will go back to the station and look at the rest of the tips.

Cop Jenkins turned and talked to some other police officers while Prue went into the Conservatory to tell her sisters the news.

* * *

Prue: Piper, Phoebe, they have a tip that Paige left with Glen, you remember him right? Well the cops said not to jump to any conclusions that he took her without her approving he said he needs to go to the station and check out all the other tips now that we got her picture out on the media.

Phoebe: where is that bastard? I want to kill him so bad he's going to hurt my baby sister.

Phoebe went to walk out the door of the conservatory but broke down as soon as she got in the doorway. Piper ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug and said softly.

Piper: Phoebe, calm down, we don't know if he took her or not, we don't even know if she is still with him, we need to have faith that we will get our baby sister back soon.

As Prue watched her sisters on the floor of the doorway, she made it her mission to make sure that her family never falls apart.

* * *

Paige fell asleep in the car last night, when she woke up the next morning she had a terrible pounding headache, and all her clothes were off and she had a blanket on which was the only thing covering her. She looked around and all she saw was a bed and a desk she got up with the blanket around her and tried to open the door, but with no luck she figured it was locked form the outside and glen was no where to be seen. She was so scared right now, she knew her sisters would be looking for her, and they probably even called the cops, because she knew that no matter what Phoebe would know something is not right…….

A/n sorry took long to update, but ive been busy, if anyone has any ideas for a next chapter, suggestions would be VERY appreciated.


	6. hearing her voice

A/n: hay gies thanks for all the great reviews, they mean lot!

AS Paige searched for a way out of the room she was in, she was wondering to herself how someone who supposedly loved her so much could hurt her like Glen has. Paige checked the door again and realized that the only way it was locked, is that there was a hook lock, and the door opened enough to stick something there and open the lock. She was looking frantically through every single thing in that room when she came across her backpack which she had thin magazines in.

Paige immediately grabbed a magazine and slid it through the little crack in the door opening. She heard a clinking noise and knew she had got the lock undone. She hurriedly opened the door and ran out into the freezing cold living room of a very small house. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly and ran out the door.

As soon ash she got outside she had no idea where she was.

Phoebe was sleeping upstairs while Piper was outside looking for Paige once again, Prue was sitting on the couch thinking all the worst things that bastard could be doing to Paige.

Phoebe came downstairs and saw Prue.

Prue: Hey sweetie how did you sleep? Are you feeling better?

Phoebe: How do you think I'm doing my baby sister is out there with that monster, oh but Prue. I'm perfectly fine

Prue: am sorry phoebe but you know that ive lost my baby sister to, this isn't just hard on you!

Phoebe: I know i'm just so scared that he is going to do something horrible to her!

Prue: I know you are sweetie, come here.

Phoebe went over to Prue, and sat next to her letting Prue comfort phoebe. Prue was stroking her hair, wondering just how hard this whole situation with Paige is on Phoebe, they were so close together, and she thought to herself, they could always cheer each other up if one of them were sad. Prue wished she could be that close to Paige, but she knew that nothing would ever break the bond that Paige and Phoebe have together.

Paige was walking down the sidewalk in the blanket that was on the bed that she had wrapped herself in and was now shivering cold. She decides maybe she would walk to someone's house and use the phone to call her sisters. She saw a big mansion type house kinda looking like the manor. Se walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A young woman who looked about 25 maybe, anywayz, she asked the young woman if she could please use her phone, the woman looked at her concerned, beans she was wrapped in a blanket naked underneath. The woman said sure, she led Paige inside and showed her the phone and gave her some privacy. Paige said thank you an\d waited until the woman left the room. She dialed the manor's number and hoped to death someone would answer.

Phoebe and Prue were sleeping on the couch together when the sound of the phone rang. Prue jumped up and as did Phoebe, quickly answered the phone,

Prue: Hello?

Paige: Prue I'm at some ladies house can you please come and get me im really scared Prue, what if he comes back?

Prue: ok what is the address? Ill come and get you do not move

Paige was talking to the young woman explaining what has been happening, so she said her name was, Emma. Emma went to make Paige some tea, while waiting for her sister, 5 minutes later, and a loud knock rang out at the door.

MUWAAHHHHH CLIFFHANGER…….READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	7. why wont she look at me

A/n Hay everyone thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciates it! Thanks to Afw for the idea of Paige escaping! Goes to you!

* * *

Prue got off the phone and woke Phoebe up from the couch.

Prue: Phoebe honey we have to go, Paige called and we have to go pick her up.

Phoebe jumped up off the couch and ran outside into Prues car. Phoebe was so happy that she couldn't wait to see her baby sister.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe were trying to find the address that Paige gave to Prue, but they could not find it, the y finally looked on a map, and realized that it would take until at least morning to get there.

Phoebe: Prue we have to go right now, what if he finds her? She might get killed and well never ever see her again!! Prue please we have to go now!

Prue: ok well go right now, but we need to go back to the manor and leave a note for Piper telling her we went to pick up Paige.

With that the 2 girls headed back to the manor and left a note for Piper.

* * *

Piper went back to the manor looking so distraught and tired and exhausted, she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and saw a note taped to the fridge:

"Piper, Me and phoebe went to pick up Paige, she escaped form

Glen, and called and gave me an address where she is, me and Phoebe

Wont be home with her until tomorrow, my cell is on and I have it if you

Need me, Love Always Prue."

Piper was so shocked that she dropped the note and called Prues cell right away,

Prue: Hello, oh hay Piper,

Piper: where is she, how is she, is she ok, did that bastard hurt her?

Prue: Pipe calm down 'im sure she's fine she walked to someone's house form where she was locked up and used the phone and I called there earlier, and the lady, Emma, said it would be fine if Paige stayed with her. I'm sure she will be fine, don't worry piper we will be ok!

Piper: how is Phoebe holding up, I know she took this pretty hard!

Prue: she is sleeping right now, but she's ok, she won't be normal until she gets to see Paige again.

Piper: ''im sure, okay well u needs to focus on driving to Paige safely, or we will be ruined, so, call me as soon as you see her Prue, I love you and phoebe!

Prue: ok Pipe, don't worry everything will be fine! I love you to

CLICK

The phone line went dead, and Prue focused on driving to her baby sister.

* * *

Paige was talking to Emma when the doorbell rang.

Emma went up to get it while a very scared Paige stayed out of sight from the door.

Emma answered the door and a young man of about 17 years old stood there.

Emma: can I help you sir?

Glen: yea hi my name is Glen and I am looking for my girlfriend, Paige she might have come by here.

Emma thought a moment to her, no way am I going to let this man get a hold of that poor child again.

Emma: no sorry I haven seen anyone come by here in a couple days, 'im sorry sir

Glen: oh ok thanks if you happen to see her can u call me here is my cell number: 888-6444.

Emma: sure no problem has a good day

Glen walked out the door, and Emma back into the dining room and saw Paige on the floor rocking back and forth, sobbing, Emma walked over to her and sat Paige in her lap on the floor and sat with her for ours, until they both finally fell asleep right there on the floor.

* * *

The next morning Prue pulled up to the ladies house where Paige was, and Phoebe jumped out and knocked on the door before Prue could stop moving the car.

Emma answered the door and saw a young girl who looked like Paige.

Emma: can I help you?

Phoebe: I hope so, I know it sounds weird but ''im looking for my baby sister, Paige, she called me and my other sister, Prue last night so we can come get her.

Emma: oh yea, will just tell me your name first, and…..

Emma was interrupted by Paige running up to Phoebe and jumping in her arms crying, just as Prue walked up the steps,

Emma: would you gies like to come in and have some tea and coffee?

Prue: no we have to get Paige home so she can see her other sister at home who is worried sick about all of us!

Emma: ok well you gies have fun and good luck.

Prue smiled at Emma and thanked her for keeping Paige safe, and the 3 sisters left.

* * *

When the 3 sisters got home Piper ran outside while Paige was still in Phoebes arms, she had not left them since they saw each other, she tried to give Paige a hug but she wouldn't even look at piper,

Prue took Piper side and said,

Prue: don't worry piper she won't even talk to me she will only stay with Phoebe and she won't talk to anyone or do anything but sit with Phoebes.

Hope you gies like it and ill post more when I can!!


	8. The cutting week 1

It was morning, 3 weeks after the incident with Glen, and Paige was starting to get back to normal. She still had nightmares, and she still wouldn't leave Phoebe's side. But she does talk now. Piper and Prue are still hoping that Paige would get back to normal eventually.

9:00 in the morning on Saturday, and Paige was coming downstairs thinking she was the only one up.

She walked into the bathroom downstairs and picked up her very familiar razor.

Why am I doing this…..she thought …it doesn't matter anyways no one will care if I'm dead,

At that Paige picked up the razor and slowly dragged it across her wrist and felt the relief she wanted, watching the blood slowly creep down her wrist.

Prue heard footsteps going down the stairs and thought she might go down and talk to Paige just to have a chat.

She followed the footsteps into the downstairs bathroom, and knocked lightly on the door.

Prue: Paige, are you in there?

Paige started to panic with the blood all over the floor, and tried to clean it up real fast in a hurry, but as Paige opened the door and started to leave, Prue grabbed her to try and talk to her, but Paige tried to resist Prues grasp, but Prue grabbed too hard.

Prue: Paige, what's wrong?

Paige: n-n-nothing, why would think something's wrong, nothings wrong, im fine, im ok!

Prue: pull up your sleeve now!

Paige: Why??

Prue: Paige just do it

Paige tried to get away but Prue still had a hold of Paige's arm, and pulled up her sleeve.

Prue: Paige!!!, Why Paige Why??

Paige: Because Everything Would Be Better If I Were Dead!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry gies its so short im kinda going blank so if anyone has any ideas at all please LET ME KNWO..lol

much loves

meh


	9. ALtercations

**A/N sorry gies its taking so long to update, we had a death in the family in January and things haven't really been back to normal.. so As Usual…R&R Please**

* * *

**Why doesn't she just talk to any of us anymore? Wondered Prue.**

**Piper came bouncing down the stairs as usual in her happy own way.**

**One look at Prue and she knew something was very wrong.**

**Piper: What's Wrong Prue?**

**Prue: me and Paige had sort of an altercation this morning, Piper, I saw her cutting herself, Piper what are we going to do this is our baby sister here, she could kill herself she said everyone would be better off if she were dead, Piper its not true, she doesn't know how much she is loved.**

**Piper desperately tried to calm Prue down while she thought about Paige, how could my baby sister, my missy Paige be hurting herself like this doesn't she know how much this is going to hurt us????**

**Piper: Prue calm down ok we cant help Paigey by freaking out!**

**Now come on lets get Phoebe to school, and Lets talk to Paigey**

**After Piper and Prue dropped Phoebe off at school they drove back to the manor to find Paige still sleeping soundly on her bed.**

**Piper and Prue went downstairs to talk about what they should do with Paige.**

**Piper: Prue what are we suppose to do??**

**Prue: I don't know Piper, I don't know, I cant stand seeing her like this we need to get her some professional help, I don't want to see my baby sister getting hurt. She's had to many things to deal with in this past year.**

**Piper: I love Paigey, doesn't she know that??**

**Prue: I don't know Piper, I don't know what to do anymore.**

**Little did they know that Paige was sitting on the staircase listening to everything they had said, she was the reason her family hated her, they don't understand me! They just want me dead! Maybe I will just leave, Paige started to turn around and run up the stairs with tears running down her face when she tripped over a stair.**

**At a noise on the stair well and a yelp form Paige, Piper and Prue raced into the room to find Paige had tripped down the stairs. Piper and Prue went one to each of Paige's, arm, but Paige flinched and tore her arms out of their reach.**

**Piper: Paige what's wrong honey, come on talk to us Paigey.**

**Paige: NO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GIES DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELVES, NO ONE ELSE!!!!**

**Prue: Paige what are you talking about you know dam well that that is not true!!**

**WE all love you more than you can ever know.**

**Paige: Whatever!**

**Paige turned getting ready to head up the stairs when she heard Piper start to cry, holding it back as much as she could.**

**Paige tried to resist the urge to go over to Piper and apologize for everything, but it didn't work, Paige came to a dead stopped, turned around and said:**

**Paige: Im sorry Prue, Im sorry Piper, I didn't mean to make this big of a mess out of everything I just don't know what I am supposes to do, I am scared hell come back,**

**With that said, Piper had finished crying, and Paige crawled up in her and Prue's lap and finally fell asleep.**

**Prue turned and looked at Piper and said" We Need To Talk"…**

* * *

**A?N Thank you gies all so much for reviewing…keep it up!!!**


	10. A movie and A romance scene

This is going to be a semi short chappie!! As usual R&R please.

Prue brought a very sleeping Paige upstairs into her bedroom, and went downstairs to talk to Piper and figure out what they were going to do with Paige.

Just as Prue sat down next to Piper on the couch the doorbell rang out….

Prue: I guess I will get that

Prue opened the door, to find Pipers very good looking boyfriend, Leo.

Prue: uhhhhh Pipe I think it's for you, I think ill let you two alone

Prue winked at Piper and Leo; however they did not see that wink. With that said and done Prue bounded up the stairs to get on the phone and talk to Andy, which will give Piper and Leo plenty of time to do "whatever."

Piper led Leo through the Hallway, and up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Ive missed you Piper." "I know, ive missed you to Leo." Piper sat down on the bed, and put in the movie, The Notebook.

However, within 10 minutes of the movie starting, they were not watching.

Leo was under the covers with Piper, her head lying softly on his chest, her listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Leo gently started kissing Piper's neck.

Piper moaned, and kissed right back. One thing led to another, and soon Leo was on top of Piper, with no close on whatsoever, as their bodies moved in sync with one another, soon Piper began to feel peer pleasure. The rhythmic heavy breathing of the young adults began to get heavier as time passed.

As quick as it had started the movie was over and Piper and Leo were laying side-by-side, holding each other in their arms like nothing would ever go wrong.

Little did they know or hear someone watching with pleasure form Pipers bedroom window...

Sorry its so short gies but as promised I put a lil Piper Leo action in!!!!!


	11. a sense fo peaceor is it?

**A/N Thanks to all the reviewers!!!! I will try and make this chappie a little longer than the last one!!**

**

* * *

**

**Prue came downstairs to get a glass of water, and spotted Paige.**

**"Paige what are you still doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Paige sleepily responded," I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about everything that's been going on, and I am sorry for everything that ive put you gies through" Prues eyes glistened with tears as she went over and gave Paige the biggest hug ever.**

**"Paige I just don't understand, why didn't you come to me or Piper sooner?"**

**"Because I didn't want you gies to think that I was dumb and stupid, for doing it"**

**At this point both sisters were crying.**

**"Paige, I think that you need to go to counseling, maybe me you Piper, and Phoebe will go a family counseling type of thing, but Paige you have to agree to it!"**

**"I guess we could but I don't know if it will work, Prue im tired, can I go to bed now?"**

**"Of course missy Paige come on let's go and tomorrow we will talk to Piper and Phoebe and we will sort everything out!**

**

* * *

**

**Prue yelled up the stairs, "EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS NOW WE NEED TO TALK!!"**

**Soon all four young sister were seated around the living room seated wondering what was going on.**

**Prue: Ok girls, me and Paige talked last night and we thought it would be a good idea if all four of us went to a family counseling downtown.**

**Piper: I think that is a great idea, Paige, Im proud of you!!**

**Phoebe: ummm…just curious but why would we have to go to family counseling, I understand Paige, but why all of us?**

**Prue: Because Phoebe….**

**Paige: Wait Prue, because Phoebe, I screwed up, I want everything to go back to normal and I want everyone to stop worrying about me because ill be fine, I know I will!**

**I think that this would be great for us, im not very old yet, but I know that this will do us good.**

**Phoebe: umm ok then when do we start???????**

**Prue: I will call the counselor tonight and we will set up an appointment but for right now we all need to get to school!**

**As the sisters were walking in different directions Phoebe noticed a strange car pared in the parking lot with a notepad watching Paige, she rubbed it off as nothing too serious and bounded along her way to find Cole.**

**Little did she know that what she saw would change their lives forever!**

Thanks. Meh


	12. i want my paige back

A/N….thanks gies for all your reviewing gies….R&R more enjoy Meh

* * *

Means as Prue's last day of school was yesterday, today all she had to do pretty much was set up an appointment for counseling.

Just as she picked up the phone, the school called her.

Main Office: Prue halliwell?

Prue: Yes?

Office: Yes, hi, we have your sister, Piper here in the office, he ahs been sick all, morning, and I think it would be best if you could come and pick her up form school.

Prue: Alright, thank you ill be there soon.

Prue walked into the office and saw Piper pacing,

Piper: Prue im fine I don't need to leave it was just an episode, really am fine.

Prue: Piper come on let's go home, I can't believe e you want to **stay, but im making you come home.**

**Piper: Fine, im coming im coming...**

**At the manor, Prue and Piper walked in, and it's still only like 10:30am and As soon as piper walked into the manor, she had the urge to blow again.**

**She ran up to the bathroom, and puked again for the 3rd time that day, and it's been happening for the last 2 weeks.**

**Prue walked up the stairs and wondered why Piper has been sick the last 2 week, every morning; she couldn't be pregnant could she?? No Piper would ever do something like that.**

**Piper walked back down the stairs and Prue asked her**

**Prue: so you are feeling better are you??**

**Piper: I don't know what's happening to me Prue, im puking one second and the next I feel perfectly normal like nothing ever happened And I was never ever even sick…ya know..Prue im kind of scared….**

**Prue: don't worry Pipe, im sure it will just pass over. For now you should go upstairs and get some rest.**

**

* * *

**

**With Piper upstairs sleeping Prue finally had a chance to get on the phone and set up an appointment with the counselor.**

**Just as Prue picked up the receiver, a hand grabbed her mouth with a cloth and Prue passed out. The hand let go of Prue as she fell to the ground, and grabbed a piece of paper, stuck a pen in Prue's hand and forced her hand to writ a note that read this,**

**Family,**

**You will not get your dearest sister back unless you give me back my dearest Paige….**

**Sincerely yours,**

**A man you should not mess with/**

**And with that the mystery hand drug Prue out in to the car, and drove off.**


End file.
